kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NinjaSheik
Hello Xion's page HEY! Stop editing Xion's page to say that she's the main antagonist of 358/2 Days. IT'S XEMNAS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! He created Xion, used her for his own gain, and didn't even CARE whether she or Roxas destroyed one another. READ XEMNAS PAGE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! He's both the driving force of everything AND THE ANTAGONIST! GET A CLUE! Before you continue to shout at me for no reason at all, take a look at Xion's discussion page. That sentence is there for a reason.--'NinjaSheik' 00:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) HEY! Me again. Stop taking off my edit about Xion's intro to Organization XIII being the only time all the members are seen together. Because it's true. The only time every single member of the Organization, not meaning all the Nobodies, it's with Xion included. It's the only cutscene all fourteen are seen together. Stop unediting it. I'm getting irritated.--98.77.16.43 Uh...Let me think about it...NO! You stop it. I'm getting really annoy. No one cares. It's just a minor detail. It's not needed.--'NinjaSheik' 01:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Besides, Xion was never technically a part of the Organization to begin with, hence why it stays "Organization XIII" and not "Organization XIV". She was a creation and tool of the Organization, not a member. LapisScarab 02:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You're idiots. She's still Number XIV. Frankly, I also don't think either of you really understand her. So, losers, I'm not going to bother anymore because a few FREAKS can't accept some stuff. You're both just like Saix. Well, not as bad as Xemnas, oh, wait. WORSE!--98.77.16.43 :Dude, it's just a little piece of trivia, clam down. LapisScarab 02:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Overreacted. But still, trivia is meant to be goofy. Why the heck is what i'm doing still being corrected? I just had to vent is the thing. I'm sorry to both you guys. I've got a big emotional capacity. I just connect with her kind of and she's my favorite character. I get defensive about some stuff and have gone through a lot of bullies. Saix reminds me of them because of the way he treats Xion.--98.77.16.43 Whatever. Just stop it.--'NinjaSheik' 02:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough, and I think you misunderstood my comment about Xion being a "tool". I'' don't think of her that way, it's just that that is, unfortunately, the way most of the Organization did, that's why she wasn't formally made a member. LapisScarab 03:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.--'NinjaSheik' 03:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Direct your attention to Xion's talk page if you need to debate that. LapisScarab 03:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!--'NinjaSheik' 03:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) IP Undo's Reason Have you visited the Japanese Birth By Sleep site recently, the worlds section. I made sure to say that the method of travel was unknown, but you can see for yourself the similarities between the vehicles and the Keyblades of the major protaginists.--MP Hastega Yes, I visited it. Still, no speculation. Just wait, and leave your signature after you post a message here!--'NinjaSheik' 03:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Voices.. He really annoys me Data Kairi page Have you seen this http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Data_Kairi ? Either this should be deleted or edited up upon cause it has barely anything. What do you think? D.Dark. 16:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...I think it should deleted since we don't have a lot of info on her. The article looks pretty...empty. Plus, the one who wrote seems to have have grammber mistakes.--'NinjaSheik' 17:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Can you come on while opening a tab because it's a long day today? - —Ghostboy ' 17:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Uh....Okay.--'NinjaSheik 17:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Xion is Sora's Imperfect Replica Dosen't anybody even read what I wrote in Talk:Xion in "Sora.. OR Roxas?" and "Replica of Roxas, and not Sora?"? Xion is Sora's Imperfect Replica not Roxas. Beside the Secret Report sometime isn't correct. You said the Secret Report in Day 276 Xion is Roxas's replica well look at this it said Day 255: Final Stages Author: Xemnas it read "Xion's appearance should vary based on the relation of the viewer to her. Saïx sees her simply as a puppet. The Program approaches completion. Through Roxas, Xion is assembling a copy of the hero of the Keyblade. As proof, she sometimes appears to take on his form to my eyes" The hero is Sora not Roxas.--Cococrash11 Trying telling everyone else that! I believe Xion is Sora's replicia, but...I dunno about everyone else. Find a scene where they exactly say that Xion is Sora's in 358/2 Days! That should convince them.--'NinjaSheik' 17:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC) What constitutes an acceptable edit Check the Manual of Style.--LapisScarab 22:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol! I'm a guy! LapisScarab 22:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Totally fine, and thanks for telling me that, I've been wondering how to get a talk bubble.--LapisScarab 22:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello, World! Hello! I am new to wikia and I was wondering what to do after I get an account. Can you please help me with this. --Ssbbfan4 03:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You edit, of course. That's the reason why we have users here.--'NinjaSheik' 03:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) How do you make text bubbles? See subject--Ssbbfan4 05:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Unfortuntely, I don't know how to make talk bubbles. But please see the Users called DoorToNothing or Xiggie. They will help you.--'NinjaSheik' 21:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Pt. II Talking I'm not sure if you and I had a bad start. Let's start all over. I'm Cococrash11.--Cococrash11 NinjaSheik. Nice to meet you.--'NinjaSheik' 00:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) So what make you like Kingdom Hearts so much?--Cococrash11 EVERYTHING~!--'NinjaSheik' 01:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey is Jiminy's Jorunal a main character in Kingdom Hearts coded?--Cococrash11 Not really. He's more like on of the main characters.--'NinjaSheik' 05:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Wait a second, that's what I meant but anyway can you somehow make Jiminy's Journal a main character? I mean, you said he is in coded.--Cococrash11 Pardon my intrusion, but Jimminy's Journal seems to be more of a plot device than a main character in coded, at least at the moment. At most it's a secondary character.--LapisScarab Okay...?--'NinjaSheik' 17:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Images Re: WoC Voice Actors Ven's voice actor is who? If it's Jesse McCartney or whatever, it only fortifies my belief Ven and Roxas are somehow connected. P.S. I didn't use my talk bubble cause I accidentally copied another thing. :(--Xienzo 00:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Apologies Photobucket Data World I created an article called Data World which describe Mickey and the others went inside, so do you think it's a new world for coded? --Cococrash11 04:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Don't tell me you and Sir DTN are still at it. I can't really saw it's a new world, but like a digital copy of it. It's still the same world no matter how you look at it.--'NinjaSheik' 22:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Fine. I guess I just have to wait for the scans articles to find out. --Cococrash11 01:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Good luck with that.--'NinjaSheik' 01:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Promotional Artwork for Kingdom Hearts coded Do you see the 2 picture below? I remeber there's a Mickey in the center with his Star Seeker and a Data Sora and Jiminy above. Do you know where is that picture is right now? I can't seem to find the one with Data Sora and Jiminy's promotional artwork --Cococrash11 05:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Gallery File:DaysArt.png|Promotional Artwork for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:BirthBySleep-Artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. I remember I saw it before, but I forgot where. Sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 22:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I found the 3 game artwork you should check it out quick.--Cococrash11 04:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I already saw those.--'NinjaSheik' 04:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the bottom 2 picture already had one; I can't seem to find the top one only coded artwork. Where do you think it is? --Cococrash11 05:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I'm going to sleep. Night.--'NinjaSheik' 00:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) The pic is gone, but KrytenKoro said they had one. Do you know where it is? --Cococrash11 18:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No.--'NinjaSheik' 18:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) KrytenKoro just show me the link in my talk page. All I need to know is why they don't have a coded promontional from the top like the others from left or right? If you don't know, can you tell me someone who does knows? --Cococrash11 05:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I can't help you there.--'NinjaSheik' 17:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) TAV's age Wait, I just found out you said Terra and Aqua are above 20 years old? Where do you get that information that they're above 20? You don't have the proof of their age in fact no had the facts about their age yet. Maybe just wait for the game to come out so Ventus+Aqua is still possible. --Cococrash11 01:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't. I guessed. It's obvious Ven is around 15 years old, and if Aqua and Terra are going to be Keyblade Masters they need to be at least in their 20s or so.--'NinjaSheik' 01:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) They are still apprentices. I mean, maybe Terra is 17 and Aqua is 16. Maybe at that time Terra and Aqua are particpating the Master Qulification Exam. --Cococrash11 06:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) We'll find out soon enough.--'NinjaSheik' 22:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts coded I don't know if you read the Kingdom Hearts coded disscusion page but if not you can look at the webiste http://www.gamefaqs.com/mobile/mobile/file/943348/57054 and try to help improve coded. You should look at the site to at least know more about it. Just telling you. --Cococrash11 20:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Don't worry about me. I've always find things out in a snap.--'NinjaSheik' 22:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi. It's me, Zach. Do you want to join a story I'm doing? Let me know on my talk page or yours. I don't mind, but let me know. Okay, bye.--Zach 22:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) What kind of story?--'NinjaSheik' 22:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) It's about IRC users. I have a lot of users in it. You can come to and tell me why if you say no.--Zach 03:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Uh...No thanks. Something like doesn't interest me.--'NinjaSheik' 03:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Question? I wanted to ask you a few questions. You seem to be in the know. If you don't mind and have the time.--FreakSheik 03:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ask me anything you want.--'NinjaSheik' 03:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I appreciate it . JFHavoc is going to help me out also. I noticed our usernames are alike, That's neat. Mine is referring to Sheik from Zelda. Sorry that my sentence structure is poor . I don't know how I got that box in there, I have a lot to learn still.--FreakSheik 03:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You'll get the hang of it.--'NinjaSheik' 03:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Keyblade Wielder Don't you think order in chronologically by game is much easier then fully chronologically? We don't even know the exact place, but in video game is much easier at least we know who are the Keyblade wielder when it was already released like Days, coded, and etc. --Cococrash11 21:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC)-- I don't really care how you guys do it, actually. It's fine either way.--'NinjaSheik' 22:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok is there away to convince them to change it? --Cococrash11 05:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You just have to be able to make your point clear and back it up. Beyond that there's no magic word to make people agree. LapisScarab 05:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the problem is that I did discuss at the talk page and they didn't even reply it. Also, I did try to back it up I mean most of the time it doesn't change anything and somethime I had complaint in my talk page or something like that. Can you Lapis help me convince them to change the order of the Keyblade Wielder? --Cococrash11 06:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure. I read the issue on the talk page and I actually do agree with you. is there anywhere else this was discussed besides here? LapisScarab 06:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what do you mean? --Cococrash11 06:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I mean did you take this up with anyone on their own talk pages, and if so where? Oh, and answer me on my talk page, lest we clutter NinjaSheik's. I'm going to bed for now, but I'll respond in the morning. LapisScarab 06:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Why is everyone on my talk page?--'NinjaSheik' 17:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Response User:HeartFallout: You asked me where I got that picture of Lea. Honestly, I got it off of the homepage where it showed "New edits" and that picture. But when I checked the page. The picture wasn't there, so I just reuploaded it a few times. I figure out where you got it. DeviantART. Thanks, though.--'NinjaSheik' 23:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, technically, A Hex Torn made it on KHInsider... Maggosh 23:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I know.--'NinjaSheik' 23:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) A question Castle Oblivion I was wondering some user change Castle Oblivion Day's story section. They said the information is too long I mean look at this: On the 22nd Day to Roxas's existence, about half of the Organization members are sent to Castle Oblivion, a castle in the world between worlds. The Organization found it and is using it as a research facility. Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene are sent first, and the next day Axel and Vexen join them. The Hero of the Keyblade, Sora, arrives there at about the same time, and the Organization, using a special girl called Naminé, tamper with his Memories. Several days later Riku, Sora's best friend, arrives there as well, giving Vexen the perfect opportunity to gather data of him and create a replica of Riku. Due to the members going up against Sora and Riku, as well as inner conflicts between their ranks, they fall one by one, starting with Vexen. A month later, the only member of the Organization still alive is Axel – who is responsible personally for both Vexen and Zexion's deaths. Day 49 marks Sora's "falling asleep" in order to restore his Memories. On Day 52 Axel is left alone in the castle and turns to tend to one more task handed down to him by Saix aside from eliminating the traitors to the Organization. The mission is to search for the Chamber of Waking, a place of interest for Xemnas no one else knows much about. He will leave there on Day 71 – empty handed, and from Day 118 to 149 will be dispatched there yet again, still to find only nothing. Day 255 marks Axel's third venture into Castle Oblivion on a mission, where he stumbles upon Xion who came there on a search of her own. Simply setting foot in the Castle makes Xion collapse as Memories flow into her. She recalls being there with Saix, who told her she will not see Castle Oblivion again before ushering her out. When Axel shows up, he finds Xion on her knees. She's surprised to see him but he offers her a cold front. He hasn't a clue what the girl hoped to find in such an empty place. Xion snaps at him – that is the place she came from, and all of the answers she seeks are there. As though he failed to hear her, Axel asks Xion about her mission for the day, implying she shouldn't be there. If she disobeys orders, the Organization will destroy her. The girl asks if it's because she's useless but Axel protests – he never said that. He tells her to go home, but Xion can't. She's remembering things about who she used to be. Axel tells her in return to stop remembering; nothing good will come of it. She claims to remember Axel, however, and to make matters worse she insists they met right there – in Castle Oblivion. Axel refuses to heed her words, making Xion stomp her foot down and plead for him to help her. She needs to know who she was, and with that final declaration she simply runs away. Axel calls after her, telling her not to go further. He can't stop her though and she steps past a door into a bright white light. There, she manages to view her Memories, but it's hardly what she expected to see – She is not the same person she was before becoming a Nobody. Axel and Roxas come to the castle over a month later on yet another mission. No sooner does Roxas step into the castle, however, he falls to the ground as images begin to fill his mind. Axel insists they retreat but Roxas refuses. If he hangs on just a bit more, sees one more picture… yet before he manages to see anything of any worth, he passes out, and Axel drags him out of there through a Corridor of Darkness. Do you think this info is okay? I mean other Days world story section are way longer then this. I think it describe what happen in CO. --Cococrash11 05:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) The problem with that is that it repeats a lot of information already in the article elsewhere. Give me a bit and I can re-write it for you and see if that works. LapisScarab 05:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Cococrash, but upon closer inspection, the text on the page now works fine. What you wrote wasn't wrong, it was just overly detailed what with the specific references to days and the rest, it was almost a transcript of the events in the game. Detail isn't normally a bad thing, it's just that on articles like that it is preferable to have more of a summary. LapisScarab 05:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Other Days world story section are okay why is this one so special. Beside I didn't do anything wrong as long I got the right information its perctly alright. Beside does it really need to be just a summary? I didn't see anywhere that says Worlds section had to be in summary. --Cococrash11 06:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) None of the other Days world sections were that long though. The plot section of the game itself is the place to go into detail, and even then, the section you wrote included several facts already mentioned in other sections of the article. No, you didn't do anything wrong at all. And no, it isn't stated in the manual of style that it has to be a summary, but that section was twice as long as the one for Chain of Memories. It was just too much detail. And Neutra, watch your language. LapisScarab 06:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Cococrash, why are you always coming to me about these things? Why not ask anyone else?--'NinjaSheik' 17:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I did. They are Lapis,Bebop, and KrytenKoro. --Cococrash11 05:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 17:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Archiving Hey there, do you mind archiving your talk page? It officaly reached the limit ammount of templates pages can support, thanks.--Yer mom Yeah...Sorry about that.--'NinjaSheik' 19:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Flynn as Lea Hey, Ninja. As I put in the talk page - http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/4466/leac.jpg - there is a source. I had asked him on Facebook about it (as with his other stuff, it is his official page), and he confirmed.-- RobbieNewton1 I saw it right after I reverted your edit and after you posted it. Next time, post the source of the talk page before you add the info in the box and tell to look at the talk page and the source isn't there if you don't it to reverted.--'NinjaSheik' 21:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Man to man...erm, if you're a man. Can you come on the IRC? I need to talk to you about something in a query. (I have a reason this time) —Ghostboy ' 16:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll there as soon as I can.--'NinjaSheik 17:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC)